


Blue and Silver

by ZettoSan



Series: Taking Risks [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettoSan/pseuds/ZettoSan
Summary: Minato figures out that Shadows are easy to deal with in comparison to intense crushes.





	Blue and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts to Riya for making me interesting in writing again, and I hope yall enjoy this tale of young love. This story takes places right after the fight with the Lovers on July 7th, and before the Beach Vacation. Make sure to comment; if there is interest I will be happy to continue this. For now though, please enjoy.

“Dammit, this door won't budge!”

Akihiko, Minato, Yukari, and Mitsuru were in a tight spot. They had just defeated a tough shadow, but escape seemed improbable. The creature in the bizarre hotel room the group found themselves in had been felled, but the door that they came through had been sealed somehow. Akihiko was trying to force the doors, to no avail.

Minato cleared his throat. “Let's not panic. Fuuka, do you read?”

She chimed in over the comms, “Loud and clear, Arisato. I'm trying to get a read on the level, but the connection is fuzzy.”

“Understood. Report if you notice any changes. We will try and see if we can't find the exit. Over and out.” Minato clicked off the comms. “Everyone, spread out. There HAS to be a way out of this room.” Akihiko stopped struggling with the door, and everyone else confirmed in unison. The four teammates tore the room apart, and nothing seemed to be coming up. However, Yukari piped up.

“Um, guys? Is there something about this mirror, or am I imagining things?” She ran her fingers over the unusual mirror. The group converged on it, and began to take a look. “I can't put my finger on it but this mirror... it looks like it's one way?”

Akihiko chimed in. “You mean the kinda mirrors you see on detective shows? What's it doing here?”

Mitsuru placed her finger on the mirror, and confirmed Yukari's suspicions. “Everyone, stay alert. This thing could be a shadow. Arisato, what do you think of this?” But before he could say anything, before he could suggest what to do, the light of the mirror intensified. Mitsuru's and the rest of the party's words faded out, and the world was white for a moment.

The moment passed.

Minato found himself in a large, garish bed. The sheets and blanket on top were made of silk, the kind of material one used if sleep was not a priority. Above him was a set of technicolor lamps bathing the room in a pale purple light. The sound of a shower running and instrumental drum and bass music filled the room, along with the scent of soap and heavy perfume. His eyes still fuzzy, Minato rubbed his eyes, trying to gain his bearings. He looked for his sword, but found his items in a crumpled heap on the floor next to the bed. Tossed aside was his jacket, blade, and sack of equipment. He also noticed none of his clothes were on either.

“What is this place?” He wondered, expecting no response. A response came through, however.

“ _Welcome to the room of desire, my friend. Embrace your desire...”_

Minato looked frantically around, trying to find the source of that voice. He tried to speak up, but his body was still numb. The voice answered the question he was about to pose.

“ _I am the voice of your desires... embrace this moment. Do you not enjoy what I have prepared for you?_

Minato finally raised a protest. “What the hell is going on...?”

“ _I am merely trying to let you relax... I looked into your heart. Give into your desire...”_

It was in that moment, the door to the shower room emerged. Standing there, dripping wet in what could barely described as a towel was... him.

The steam of the shower room poured out, and cast in the silhouette was Akihiko. Minato was dumbfounded as the towel was flung off into the corner of the room, never to be seen again. Before Minato was a tall, sturdy guy who's muscle and scars made his chest appear to be battleworn. A two-by-four could strike his chest and the wooden plank would lose. His silver hair reflected perfectly in this lighting, and he appeared to sparkle as beads of water sparkled off of his perfect jawline. The movement of his muscles was mesmerizing. Minato was speechless, hopeless, and absolutely begging to be taken. Akihiko grabbed Minato's wrists, and began to place himself on top. His breath was warm, and Minato let out a soft mewling as he felt Akihiko take control of his body. The blue haired lad could not help himself, eyes wide and swirling with desire.

Akihiko placed his lips near Minato's ear. Their bodies made contact and send electricity through Minato's spine, unleashing a moan which he could not (nor care to) control the volume of. The boxer's grip was steadfast, and he used every part of his body to pin down the young leader.

Hair rustled and goosebumps rose as Akihiko inhaled, followed up by  
  
***BZZT BZZT BZZT BZZT***

Minato's eyes shot open, and he was in a cold sweat. He was in bed at home, and the alarm had pulled him out of his slumber. It was time for a return to the real world, and Minato sharply exhaled. It had been a few weeks since that freaky incident with the love hotel during the Full Moon Operation, but Minato was starting to have more and more dreams like that. Not that he minded. He was just always annoyed he woke up before the good part. Minato gathered his shower supplies and slipped on his clogs: he needed to wake up. Exam week had just started, and going into school half asleep it the last thing Minato needed.

It didn't help that his dreams were partly rooted in reality. Or, whatever reality you could consider fighting nightmare creatures in a parallel dimension to be. In that love hotel on that night, it was true Akihiko was in the shower in the next room. They had both had gotten a grip of themselves before any thing could really happen, but Minato was still flustered. He had been holding onto that distant crush on Akihiko since the beginning of the school year; he never thought it would come to light like THAT. Akihiko chalked it up to the shadow that ruled the place as being weird. They were so focused on the mission there wasn't time for that interaction to be awkward. Still, it hung in the back of the boys minds, and there were occasional awkward glances exchanged in the hallways at school. It especially hung on Minato's mind, but right now the only thought was getting into the shower.

As soon as he opened the washroom door, he heard the rushing water. He pondered about how he specifically woke up early so he could get shower stall, but who was using it at this hour? The water stopped, and stepping out of the stall was his answer. Akihiko was draped in a towel, toothbrush hanging from the mouth, and two awkward glances exchanged in an instant. Minato nearly dropped all his stuff, and began to feel the blood rush to his face. Minato bit his lip, and stammered a half hearted good morning.

“Oh... um. Morning, Arisato.” He paused for a moment. “The uh... shower is ready. There should still be some hot water.” Minato said nothing, and slipped into the stall in a dash. He muttered thanks under his breath. Akihiko finished brushing his teeth, and spoke up while Minato was still in the process of getting undressed. “Hey, Arisato?”

“Y-yeah, Sempai?” Minato stopped undressing, the only shield between himself and Akihiko being the plastic sheet. He was thankful it was there. “What's up?”

Akihiko turned toward the stall. “You alright, man? Like, I know that love hotel thing was weird, but you've been acting weirder then usual. ” Akihiko softened his voice. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Minato sighed, and said “Yeah.. yeah man. I'm good. I appreciate the offer. Just been stressed out, that's all.” Minato was a really bad liar, all things considered.

Akihiko began to dry his hair. “Well, you know where to find me. Don't be late to school, ok?” Akihiko then promptly left the bathroom. Minato let out a huge breath, finished undressing, and thought he needed a cold shower. He had no idea where the hell the expression came from, since he turned the warm water back on instantly. The cold water did nothing for Minato's conflicted mood, and he didn't know how to deal with the coming day.

Akihiko's shampoo smelled nice, though.

 

* * *

 

Sliding the door to class open, home room was a buzz. The students were chattering about the exams, memorizing flash cards, and small talk filling the rest. Next to Minato's seat was his teammate, intensely focused on whatever game he was playing. That focus was not meant to be, as he called out, “Sup dude?” Junpei waved Minato over, and Minato for once was happy to see his dimwitted but well-meaning comrade. “Come on, we got like 20 minutes. Let's finish our game from yesterday!” Junpei clicked off one handheld, reached into his bag, and pulled out another device from a different company. Minato was thankful his interactions with Junpei were uncomplicated by comparison. He sat down, and Junpei handed the device over. The two of them had gotten into a deceptively simple turn-based strategy game recently. The two fearless Commanding Officers had been going back and forth for the past month, and Junpei was an adept opponent. It was a good way to kill time without much talking. Junpei was in a chatty mood this morning, however.

“Ready for the beach party?” He said with a childish grin. “Man, I can't wait to see the girls in their swimsuits. It's a dream come true!”

Face down and focusing on the screen, Minato replied, “We see them in suimsuits all the time, Junpei. I would think you of all people would noticed when we go to the pool.”

Junpei bawked. “It's not the same! The sun is way better then indoor lighting. I plan to get a nice tan, and maybe meet some babes.” Minato sighed and passed the device over to his friend of questionable taste.

“Babes? Dude, grow up.” Junpei ignored him, while he focused on taking his turn. Minato fortified the forest, and was hoping it would trip up Junpei's advances. He also thought about how he couldn't exactly talk to Junpei about his problem. Minato liked hanging with Junpei from time to time, but he doubted he would be able to give any meaningful advice about crushes on guys. Or love advice in general. He wasn't worried so much about how Junpei would react, but he also figured he wouldn't quite get it. If there was one person who could help it would be-

“Yukari! Hey, Good morning!” Junpei's sudden morning greeting had shifted Minato's attention to his auburn haired teammate. She was rolling her eyes and striding towards the two of them, plopping down her bag.

“Morning, Stu-pei. I dunno how you can be so cheery.” The foundation on her face barely disguised the dark circles under her eyes: she was taking exams seriously and studying every night at this point. She flipped open her notebook and began to review her notes. “Arisato, how are you today?”

“I'm alright. Got up earlier then usual, then came here. You know, the usual.” Minato's voice was a little flat, and Yukari seemed to take notice.

“You doing ok? Hope exams have not been too hard on you.” Her concern was genuine, as she too had noticed Minato's recently changed mood.

“Yeah... yeah I am good.” He lied. He sighed a little as Junpei handed the game back to him. He was not surprised Junpei fell for his forest trap. Junpei was good, but not exactly observant. Yukari, however, saw right through Minato. She changed the subject, and the three of them went about the rest of homeroom in the usual routine of small talk. Just as the teacher was coming in, and everyone was settling down for class, Minato made sure to see if his phone was silenced. What he didn't expect was the message notification. He stealthfully checked it, seeing it was from Yukari.

“ _Let's have lunch on the roof today, ok? <3”_

 

* * *

 

 

Minato was mindlessly stirring the curry and rice he had on his lap. Yukari was munching on her egg salad sandwich, idly chatting about Archery club and the like while Minato barely listened.

“So, I was kinda surprised looking in the mirror this morning. My arms have been getting more toned! Must be my new bow, I was told it was the same Olympic archers use...” Toned. Minato thought about Akihiko's toned arms. His mind began to drift to that moment from that night, this morning, and the blissful dream. The definition of his muscle, how strong they must be...

 _“Arisato...”_ Oh how he wanted Akihiko to whisper his name into his ear. The smell of his sweat and _intensity_ of his voice would send blood rushing to Minato's warm face. How his slight stubble and warm cheek would feel on his

“ _Arisato._ ” Imagining his strong arms clinging around tighter then he ever thought one would need to be held, as his lips would eventually find themselves hovering above Minato's and in an instant he would be transported to--

 ** _“OI, EARTH TO ARISATO!”_** A spitball fired like a rifle and smacked Minato straight in his temple with the accuracy of a veteran sniper. How a simple wad of wet paper could sting like that was beyond the boy. Yukari huffed. “Have you been listening to me at all?”

Minato looked down at his barely eaten food. “I'm sorry, Tateba... I kinda have a lot on my mind right now. Kinda feel like crap, since you invited me up here and all. I'm just... gah. Dunno how to put it.” Yukari was initally peeved, but she put that feeling aside. She was a worried, so she put down her bento box and straw. She turned to him, and Minato had a look of stress mixed with confusion and a dash of worry.

“Well... do you wanna talk about it?” Minato never quite noticed until now just how kind her eyes could be. One minute she could be tearing Junpei a new one with the force of a demon, and other she had the eyes of a deer. Minato just felt a little safer being around someone like that. It's why he was glad she was on his side. “I want to help you, Minato.” She put her hand on his. Minato put his lunchbox down too, and was thankful she was reaching out like this.He turned to her, and laced his fingers with hers.

“I um... I got a crush on someone. And I don't know what to do with the feeling.” Minato admitted to her, finally. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped Yukari's hand because he feared she would run away. “I have had crushes before, but this is different. Before they were just pleasant fantasies about interactions that would never occur, but I was satisfied with the fantasy, you know? Here... I am scared.

Yukari brushed Minato's hair to the side, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.“Sounds like they mean a lot to you. Someone I know?” Yukari scooted closer. When she saw a friend this vulnerable, she wanted to be sure they were safe. To some it was alittle overbearing, but Minato really enjoyed how physically and emotionally close she would get.

“...He is, yeah... it's um.” Minato bit his lip. “It... sorry, I don't feel comfortable saying.”

Yukari chuckled. “It's ok, buddy. As long as it's not Stu-pei, I think I can help you.” Her smile was warm, and she let Minato knead his fingers into her hand. Minato relaxed a little, and nodded while smiling brightly. “So, what exactly are you worried about?”

Minato thought for a moment, and looked her in the eyes. “I mean... I'm worried if I am barking up the wrong tree, you know?” He gripped tight. “It scares me. I know my feelings, but I am so scared it will make things weird. I am scared they might hate me or think I am a freak. A whole host of things I can barely articulate.” A slight tear welled up, and he sniffled. Yukari pulled out a tissue packet and handed it to Minato. He sat back, wiped his tear, and blew his nose too. He cleared his throat, and asked candidly, “What should I do?”

Yukari sat for a moment in thought, placing her free hand on her chin... before she snapped her fingers. “It sounds like to me that this really isn't much different from when you ask someone out in general. But I get the feeling you have never really asked someone out either. So, let's try something.” She picked up her lunch box. Using a toothpick from her sandwich, she skewered a cherry tomato, and held it up like a lollipop to Minato. He looked at the little tomato, wondering where the heck this was going. “So, let's practice a little. Assume for a second that this tomato is me confessing to you.” Minato darted his eyes between Yukari and the tomato. “Now, what is the worst possible outcome if I said 'Minato, do you want this tomato?' and you hated tomatoes.”

He pondered. “Um, fuck you and your tomato?”

Yukari let out a belly laugh. “Ok sure, let's go with that. Now, think about it. Even if this is the worst possible result, it may hurt a lot, but you wouldn't wanna hang out with someone who disrespects your tomato, do you?” She smiled at her own silly joke, and Minato chuckled in kind.

“Nah, I would wanna find someone who wants my tomato. My juicy juicy tomato.” They shared a laugh, and he was clearly calming down.

“Alright, you're getting it. But there are lots of ways this tomato based transaction can take place. Let's assume you are not a bigot, and you really just don't care for tomatoes.”

Minato thought about it, and responded, “In that case, I would say, 'I appreciate your offer, but I am just not a fan of tomatoes.'”

Yukari leaned back some, turning the toothpick in her fingers. “See, that also kinda sucks, but I can live with the knowledge I tried. Now I don't have to wonder if you would have wanted this tomato or not. And then I can look for someone who does like tomatos.” She switched gears. “Now, with that same frame of mine, what if I told you that I grew this tomato myself? I slaved over a plant that I kept in my window sill, watering and caring for it every day with the hopes of sharing this tomato with someone I liked, and really wanted you to try it?”

Minato gulped. “Well... maybe I would say even if I am not a fan... I could be convinced.”

Yukari put on a devilish grin. “Why would you say that? You said you were not a fan.”

Minato pondered for a moment. He then let out, “I can see how much work and care you put into it. And maybe even if I don't care for tomatoes, I might bring myself to try them. Because I...” he paused. It was like another spitball hit him in the face. “Because I care about you. And if I care about you, I would be willing to atleast try the tomato, because I might just like it.”

Finally, Yukari leaned in close, holding the fruit in front of his face. “And if you loved tomatoes...?” The devilish grin was in full force, and Minato sat there for a moment. Everything clicked in his head. He was so hung up on the possibility of rejection, the possibility that he had no chance, he never quite considered that maybe Akihiko would go for it. Or at the very least, let him down gently. Yukari framed all the interactions as a net positive... so maybe he really didn't have anything to fear. Minato took the tomato off of the stick, and popped it in his mouth. “Exactly.”

Minato chewed the tart but refreshing tomato, then saying, “Thanks, Yukari. I... I think I know what I need to do now. I appreciate it.”

She tossed the toothpick away, and have him a warm hug. They rested on each others shoulders for a moment, and Yukari gave him a tight squeeze. “It's no problem, Arisato. Now, you should probably finish your lunch: we got class in 15.” Minato checked his watch, and muttered an obscenity. The two picked up their bentos, and he scarfed down the lukewarm but still delicious curry. Minato, with a full belly and clear mind, decided tonight would be the night.

 

* * *

 

It was a Friday night, and the dorm was quieter then usual. There would be no going to Tartarus tonight, considering that everyone was busy and exhausted from exams, and the trip to the Beach was coming soon. Junpei had already passed out in his room, and Mitsuru was making final preparations for the trip. Yukari and Fuuka were on the girls level, doing one last study session before Saturday's exam. Minato was prepping his lunch for tomorrow, and was wondering where the heck Akihiko could be. Minato tried his best to keep distracted by chopping up the vegetables he wanted in his stir fry. On the oven was a pot of water he was using to steam the snow peas. He clicked on the burner, since the electric stove tended to take awhile to heat up. The rice was cooking, and Minato was trying his best to distract himself from his thumping heart. He figured Akihiko was working out, but a part of him worried he was not going to pass by the kitchen this evening. That fear was replaced by excitement, as Akihiko just then came in through the front door.

“Man, it was hot as hell out there.” Akihiko was slick with sweat. He had just come back from his evening run around the block, and was catching his breath by sitting at the table in the kitchen. His shirt was drenched front to back clinging to him. It was accentuating the muscles that were thoroughly exhausted. A bead of sweat dripped down his nose as Akihiko took in deep and heavy breaths. He was toweling himself off, taking his heartrate and letting the cold air of the kitchen chill his skin. Prickly goosebumps rose on Minatos arms as he took in the sight, sound, and smell of the athlete. To anyone else, his musk would cause an annoyed roommate to clench their nose and wanna douse them in some kind of odor eliminator. Minato would draw his blade on anyone who dared try that. It never really occurred to Minato just how _good_ his Sempai smelled. To him it was a mix of salt and oranges, with the touches of Akihiko's body spray. Minato was dumbstruck, blushing, and staring taking in every detail, much to the dismay of the vegetables he was trying to fry. “Um... you might wanna check on those, dude.” Akihiko remarked nonchalantly.

Minato snapped to reality, and realized the oil was popping and the food was on the verge of burning. He gulped, and turned around to lower the heat, lest he have to start over with lunch. Minato stammered, “O-oh. Thanks. How was y-your run, Sempai?” He figured the facade of keeping it together would be better then no attempt at all.

  
“Eh, like I said. Hot as hell. This is why I prefer to work out in the cold. Really makes me appreciate the heat I generate, you know?” He leaned back in the chair. “Speaking of the cold, can you do me a solid? I think I have a V6 in there, could you bring it to me?”

“No problem, Sempai!” He responded a little too cheerily, jumpy even. Akihiko didn't even notice, not that Minato would be able to consider that. He grabbed the V6 out of the fridge, thinking of Yukari when he realized Akihiko requested tomato juice. “You want it in a ice glass?”

Akihiko let out a breezy chuckle. “I mean, if you're offering, sure. You don't have to, but thanks.” Minato prepped the drink, and brought it over to the table. “Thanks, Arisato.” Akihiko began drinking, and then remarked, “Your uh... face is kinda red...” Minato had not realized he had been blushing intensely this entire time. He quickly retreated to the stove without answering Akihiko at first.

“Oh! Umm. Slaving over the stove, you know? Guess the steam got to my face, _ha ha ha ha_!” Minato was a really bad liar, and Akihiko was catching on. “Just thought that you know, I would make some fried rice for tomorrow's lunch, something that I **DEFINITELY** need because man, _FUCK EXAMS_. The onions were in particular making my cry so it's no wonder my face is this way! Makes me look lik-

Before Minato could accidentally bite his tongue from all the nonsense he was saying, Akihiko had appeared right behind the boy, placing the bottom of the ice cold glass on Minato's neck. This shocked him silent, and suddenly he was face to face with Akihiko, who was sighing with a free hand on his hip. He placed the glass in the sink, and looked just a little stern as he was looking down on his kohai. “You wanna tell me what is actually on your mind?” Minato would normally come up with something to say, if he wasn't so _close_ to him. Flashes on his dream began to spiral in his mind.

“I... um.” Minato shuffled his bare feet, the sound of boiling water matching the increased pace of his heart. He stammered, but Akihiko remained patient and looming. The lid to the water pan began to pop and clank, and in that moment, Minato just blurt it out. The pressure had become unbearable. “Sanada, w-wanna get coffee or something after school?!”

The moment hung in the air, as Akihiko's eye's widened. A moment passed. Followed by another. Minato felt like a terrified deer in the middle of the road, waiting of the moment the car crashed. Akihiko, wordlessly, silently then leaned over Minato's body. Minato's heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

***click***

Akihiko turned off the stove, before the water spilled over and made a mess. He took a step back, and met Minato's eyes. “Are you... asking me out on a date?” Minato felt a shiver, and bit his lip once more to keep himself from saying something else stupid. He simply nodded his head. Akihiko pinched his eyes, and Minato prepared for the worst. His heart was sinking and his throat tightened.

But suddenly, Akihiko smiled. “Of course that has been stressing you out.” Minato was confused, but he just smiled. “Sure. I know just the spot. It will be a good way to relax after exams.”

Minato's legs were jelly, but a silly grin spread from ear to ear. “Alright! Alright umm... you wanna go out then!?” Minato had not been this excited in a long time, and Akihiko just kept smirking.

“I wouldn't have agreed to it, if it wasn't a good idea.” Akihiko said playfully. He then filled his glass full of water, and started walking back to his dorm. “Catch you tomorrow, Minato.” Minato could barely hold himself together at how excited he was. He would not dwell on that feeling for long, as the next thing Akihiko said was “Oh hey, Tateba. Have a good night.” She emerged from around the corner with a shit eating grin, and also said good night.

She stepped up next to Minato, with a look of smug self-satisfaction. “Do I know him, pfft.” Minato felt like being he was struck by lightning while one was being preserved in ice for thousands of years, and the heat of his blushing melting through. Yukari put an arm around him, and simply said, “Come on, let's finish your lunch so we can pick out an outfit for tomorrow.”

Minato had just felt just about every emotion in the book, but he gripped Yukari's hand. She pecked him on the cheek, and they worked together to finish cooking. Minato gushed about how excited he was about the date, about what had happened, everything.Yukari carefully listened, happy she could help him out. She was mentally compiling an outfit for him, because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 8/22/2018 - Somehow a passage from the beginning was missing? Weird. I have since updated it. Thank you for all the support so far.


End file.
